Okaeri Nasai
by Gail LLD
Summary: On se reverra... dans une autre vie." "Je t'attendrai." Parce que Axel ne peut pas mourir comme ça. POV. Shônen-Ai.


**Okaeri Nasai**

_Ce one-shot devait normalement être une histoire beaucoup plus longue mais je la trouve_

_beaucoup mieux comme ça. Alors désolée si c'est trop court pour vous. =)_

_L'idée de cette fic m'est venue au moment où Roxas se bat contre Axel dans le sous-sol  
_

_du manoir de Twilight Town. (franchement ces deux-là c'est du MEO, du canon, du tout ce _

_que vous voulez mais il y a beaucoup trop de chose_s_ qui laissent penser à plus que de _

_l'amitié entre eux. Après c'est peut-être juste mon esprit de perverse qui dérape... ^^)_

* * *

_"Je ne manquerai à personne."_

_"Si, tu me manqueras... A moi."_

oOo

_"Axel..."_

_"On se reverra dans une autre vie."_

_"Je t'attendrai."_

_"Imbécile... C'est toi qui va renaître... Pas moi."_

oOo

_"Au revoir, Axel..."_

_"Adieu... Partenaire."_

oOo

_"Je voulais revoir Roxas... Il est le seul que j'ai aimé... Avec lui... C'était comme si... J'avais un cœur..."_

oOo

C'est étrange comme sensation. Je pars en poussière. Chaque partie de moi se détache. Ma vue s'obscurcit de volutes de fumée noire. Je ne suis plus rien... Et pourtant je suis encore conscient. Mon esprit flotte. Comme les particules noires qui composaient mon corps, il y a encore quelques minutes. Sora devient de plus en plus petit. Minuscule. Invisible. Je m'éloigne. Pourquoi suis-je encore présent ? Est-ce que, comme le disait le vieux DiZ, les âmes les plus fortes subsistent malgré tout ? Va t-il falloir que je retrouve mon corps, cette fois ? J'en ai marre de ces quêtes vaines... Je voudrais juste pouvoir me reposer, être avec Roxas, ne plus penser, ne plus me battre... Je traverse toujours cet espèce de brouillard. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je me sens juste bouger. Étrange de dire que je me sens bouger alors que je ne suis plus qu'une présence ectoplasmique... La brume se teinte de orange. Un peu plus, et je pourrais me croire devant un coucher de soleil. A Twilight Town. En haut de la Tour. En train de manger une glace avec Roxas. _Roxas..._ Je ne vais plus jamais le revoir. Il est retourné à Sora. Il est complet. Est-ce que je vais passer le reste de ma "vie" à voguer dans ce néant couleur coucher de soleil ? Ça risque d'être lassant assez vite... J'espère que Sora et les autres vont réussir... Pas forcément pour que mon sacrifice ait été utile. Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes façons. Garder une façade devant les autres. Mais oui tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dire amen aux ordres. _Va tuer Roxas._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu les haïr à ce moment-là... Et il ne se souvenait même pas de moi... Mon "voyage" s'accélère. Comme si j'étais aspiré vers quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Une plate-forme. Un vitrail. Qui me représente ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore ? Une silhouette. Noire et encapuchonnée. Et je m'en approche de plus en plus... Elle ne bouge pas. Ma course s'arrête en face de l'inconnu. Il ouvre les bras et deux boules de feu surgissent de ses mains. C'est mon corps... Cette silhouette encapuchonnée, c'est mon corps ! Il ne va quand même pas m'attaquer, non ? Apparemment, si. Et je n'ai toujours pas de présence physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? C'est ça, la mort ? Être tué par sa propre enveloppe sans pouvoir rien y faire ? Merde... Moi qui voulait tant revoir Roxas une dernière fois... On peut dire que c'est vraiment loupé... Mon corps se rue sur moi. Une cercle de flammes nous entoure. Alors, ça y est ? Je vais vraiment disparaître cette fois...? J'aurais aimé résister, au lieu de me faire éclater comme ça. Tss... Je peux même pas fermer les yeux pour que le choc passe plus facilement. Non. _Regarde ta fin dans le blanc des yeux._ Au fond, je ne mérite pas de mort clémente. En fait, je ne mérite pas de mourir. Pour expier tous mes crimes et mes péchés, il faudrait plutôt que je erre dans le néant pour l'éternité. Condamné à ne rien faire. M'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je regarde cette silhouette enflammée arriver sur moi. Aller, viens. Je t'attendais. _Embrasse ton destin._ J'aurais préféré embrasser autre chose... Et cette masse noire qui se rapproche. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle soit si lente à arriver. Elle me laisse bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que je n'ai jamais fait... C'est ça, laisse-moi le temps d'avoir des regrets... Je n'ai pas de cœur. Et pourtant, je regrette. Oui, je regrette d'avoir laissé partir Roxas, je regrette d'avoir obéit aux ordres, je regrette de ne pas avoir fui avec lui, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, je regrette ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Il faut que je te le hurle pour que tu m'effaces enfin ? Je regrette, t'entends ?! J'AURAIS DÛ TOUT LUI AVOUER ALORS MAINTENANT, FAIS-MOI DISPARAÎTRE ! Fais-moi disparaître... Je tombe à genoux. Je regarde autour de moi. La silhouette n'est plus là. Ou plutôt, elle a réintégré mon esprit. Je me relève. Le cercle de feu a disparu. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis seul sur la plate-forme. Tout autour, c'est encore cette brume dorée. Je suis sensé faire quoi, là ? Je m'avance vers l'autre bout du vitrail. Dès que je pose le pied dessus, une auréole rouge orangée se dégage de mon pied. Comme si je marchais sur de l'eau. Je me retourne. Une porte. De l'autre côté, il n'y a que le vide mais, au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus qu'à tester. Alors je tourne la poignée.

C'est le plus beau coucher de soleil qu'il m'a été donné à voir. La mer est une surface d'or liquide. Elle scintille comme elle n'a jamais scintillé. Le ciel s'embrase et le soleil fond. Je sens l'air marin me caresser le visage. _Je suis de retour._ Je tourne la tête à droite. Mon cœur s'emballe, je le sens, il est là, dans ma poitrine. Cette chevelure... Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne veux pas le croire. C'est trop beau. C'est impossible. Je fais volte-face. Aucune trace de porte. Juste la façade de l'horloge. Je m'avance vers celui que je n'osais même plus espérer revoir. Il ne se retourne pas. Je m'agenouille prudemment, presque timidement, derrière lui. Puis, enfin, je colle mon torse contre son dos et l'enserre dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux, ma tête dans son cou, m'enivrant de son parfum. Une de ses mains se pose sur mon avant-bras. Sa tête s'incline vers la mienne. Je le serre un peu plus. J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille, une fois de plus. Je me fiche de mourir, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est rester avec lui. Pour l'éternité.

"Roxas... Promets-moi... Promets-moi que plus jamais on ne sera séparés. Plus jamais tu ne t'en iras loin de moi. Promets-le..."

Son autre main rejoint l'autre. Il baisse la tête. Je sens ses larmes sur mes mains. Il se retourne. Il me sourit. Ce sourire est la plus belle chose que l'on puisse m'offrir. Il se blottit contre moi.

"Je te le promets."

Je le tiens entre mes bras, adossé à l'horloge. Je sens quelque chose gonfler dans ma poitrine. Je n'y étais plus habitué. Je le ressens physiquement. Il m'apaise.

"Roxas... J'ai un cœur."

"Bienvenue à la maison, Axel."

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (=^v^=)_

_Je continue de bosser sur le onzième chapitre de _Puisque la folie te guette_,_

_vous inquiétez pas !_

_Review ? =3  
_


End file.
